


Ночь с ароматом кофе

by IamBluebelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBluebelle/pseuds/IamBluebelle
Summary: Он определённо ознаменует новое начало не только для всей стаи, но для самого Питера Хейла. Учитывая, что сегодня у этого мальчишки хватило сил сломать то ледяное безумие, которое Питер возводил все последние годы с момента пожара. Пожалуй, что бы ни случилось в ближайшем или дальнем будущем мужчины, Хейл запомнит эту ночь с ароматом кофе и привкусом надежды, что и у него может быть что-то светлое очень надолго.





	

Данбар сидел на лавочке между Smiley's Café и книжным магазином, прикидывая в уме, сколько ему завтра заплатят за эту неполную неделю, поскольку в кармане валялся лишь мятый доллар. Он работал по пять часов, а это девять долларов в час, в день сорок пять долларов плюс чаевые от пяти до десяти долларов, но сегодня чаевых нет. Сегодня нет нихера.  
      Парнишка помешивал в стаканчике давно остывший кофе и оглядывал хорошо освещенную улицу, район Манеянк, один из престижных районов в Филадельфии.  
Сегодня среда, долбанная среда. Весь пиздец жизни всегда случался с Данбаром именно в этот день. Рабочий день еще не закончился, а Крейг уже уволил его за то, что Лиам нагрубил клиенту. А ведь Данбар рассчитывал на свои законные 400 долларов в конце недели.  
  
      Среда паршивый день. Лиам помнил, что в среду он окончательно разругался со Скоттом. Аккурат за месяц до выпускных тестов. МакКол тогда в очередной раз расстался с Кирой и невъебически страдал по этому поводу. А Данбар, как самый первый бета в стае Скотта, на это реагировал очень остро.  
  
      - На хуй МакКола, - зло произнес Лиам слова двухгодичной давности.  
  
      А еще завтра контрольный тест по гистологии. Если Данбар провалит тест, то не видать ему Scholarship, как собственных ушей, разве что только в зеркало и то уши. Глаза Лиама сверкнули золотом в свете неполной луны.  
  
      День у Питера Хейла не задался с самого утра. Ну, как не задался: сначала его помощник перепутала документы, из-за чего пришлось возвращаться в офис и он чуть не опоздал на важное в деле заседание, потом сторона обвинения предоставила якобы новые факты, которые заставили суд присяжных сомневаться в приведённых ранее доказательствах. Нет, Питер, конечно, умудрился благодаря своим природным уму и обаянию снова убедить горстку людей в невиновности подопечного. Вот только это сказалось на настроении оборотня, который не так давно смог выбраться из лечебницы, куда его упёк собственный племянник, и вернуть себе статус Альфы в комплекте с относительно нормальной жизнью в собственной стае и работой в собственной адвокатской конторе. Именно поэтому Хейл решил ненадолго зайти в облюбованную кофейню, что была уютной и малолюдной, несмотря на то, что находилась почти в центре города. Ну, как решил. Сначала Питер планировал пойти в один бар, который славился среди сверхъестественных существ и охотников на них, как нейтральная территория со своими законами, и предоставляла таким, как сам Хейл, возможность почувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. Или спокойно побеседовать с Альфой стаи, с которой уживаешься в многомиллионном городе, или решить деловые, междустайные, вопросы. Но хорошо подумав, оборотень решил просто обойтись двойной порцией кофеина от Smiley's Café.  
  
      И всё бы ничего, только какие-то неведомые Хейлу силы решили довести начатое до победного конца: стоило Питеру сделать несколько шагов от машины, как по обонянию прошёлся до боли знакомый горчащий запах ужаса и злости из прошлого, слишком явно перебивший аромат столь любимого мужчиной напитка. Заставляя его буквально замереть у входа в помещение на несколько мгновений, которых хватило, чтобы Хейл пошёл в направлении источника болезненных воспоминаний.  
  
      - На хуй МакКола, - прорычал Лиам, у которого от злости полезли клыки и когти, и раздавил ни в чем не повинный стаканчик в руках. Остатки коричневой ароматной жидкости рассекли окружающее пространство, безнадежно портя стильный пиджак цвета «гри-де-перль» неожиданно появившегося из-за угла чужого оборотня. Альфы, судя по тому, как прижал уши волк.  
  
      - Возьми себя в руки, щенок, - холодно бросил Хейл, скорее инстинктивно, чем понимая, что на самом деле произошло, когда парнишка пролил на него кофе, и довольно грубо прижал Лиама к стене невысокого здания, что скрывало их двоих от ненужных сейчас подозрительных взглядов людей, и сверкнул ярко-алыми глазами Альфы. Питер уже успел пожалеть, что послушался инстинктов и наткнулся на этого нестабильного мальчишку МакКолла. - Другой Альфа, с которым я делю этот город не в восторге от бесхозных омег. Да ты сам, смотрю, в курсе, что такие, как ты, либо выбирают одну из стай, либо бесследно исчезают. А то, что всё ещё живой омега – исключительное явление, которое ты сейчас пытаешься исправить.  
  
      Увольнение и завтрашний тест по гистологии отошли на второй план, когда Данбар понял весь пиздец ситуации. Когда смотришь в алые глаза смерти, твои проблемы уже не кажутся тебе такими безнадежными. Парнишка сглотнул и заставил себя успокоиться.  
  
      - Я понял, только поставь меня на место. Окей, большой страшный волк, - Лиам поднял руки, показывая, что он все понял.  
  
      - И ты должен мне новый пиджак, - оскалился Питер, вернув глазам прежний холодный светло-голубой оттенок, и критически осмотрев мальчишку ещё раз, добавил: - Или хотя бы химчистку и по частям.  
  
      Лиам в уме прикинул, сколько это будет стоить и мысленно распрощался с Эндрю Джексоном, седьмым президентом США.  
  
      - Согласен на химчистку, только я сегодня офигительный банкрот, чувак, - Данбар невесело улыбнулся и развел руками.  
  
      - Отлично, - снова поморщился Питер и кивнул на маленькую кофейню, уточнив интонацией, что возражения не принимаются. - Теперь давай поговорим о твоём дальнейшем положении в этом городе.  
  
      У Лиама в животе заурчало и он поддел ногой асфальт, чертыхнувшись, после чего засунул руки в карманы и пристально посмотрел на Хейла:  
  
      - Только тебе придется накормить меня, альфа.  
  
      - Итак, Лиам, можешь просвещать меня, как ты умудрился стать омегой при живом-то Истинном Альфе, - протянул Хейл, когда официант, кажется, новенький, принёс заказ и поспешно удалился, стараясь не слишком натянуто улыбаться. Не то, чтобы Питер планировал сегодня ужинать в ресторане при "Four seasons", но разговор с мальчишкой, бывшим бетой МакКолла предстоял долгий, а кофе здесь ничем не уступает тому месту, куда он собирался изначально. К тому же, Хейл рассчитывал заполучить этого ребёнка в свою стаю, и как можно быстрее, учитывая его потенциал.  
  
      Лиам вздохнул и посмотрел угрюмо на официанта, у которого брови поднялись чуть ли не к напомаженной челке при взгляде на Данбара.  
  
      - Мы со Скоттом поругались из-за Киры. Нет, - Лиам пожевал губу, - не так. МакКол так углубился в свои переживания по поводу расставания с долбанной Юкимурой, что наши пути разошлись, как раз перед выпускными тестами. Итог: Скотт в Вашингтоне, а я в Филадельфии. Уже два года. И два года успешно обходился без альфы и не десятой дорогой обходил всех волков старинного и солнечного города.  
  
      - Мог бы обойтись и без таких подробностей, - беззлобно фыркнул Питер и сделал глоток кофе, прикидывая, как может использовать эту информацию вообще и в ближайшем будущем. - И два года назад - не настоящее время. Сейчас у всех оборотней своеобразное, почти официальное соглашение с охотниками, которое гласит, что мы должны самостоятельно уничтожать омег. Как диких у границ, так и нормальных вроде тебя на самой территории. Следовательно, тебе нужно признать своим Альфой либо меня, либо Кортни, поскольку мне не особо хочется лицезреть твой труп.  
  
      Лиам вздохнул, открыл рот, благоразумно закрыл его, когда официант принес заказ. Еда уже не казалась такой привлекательной. Настроение, которое и так было на нуле, стремительно набирало минусовых оборотов.  
  
      - А я думал, что день уже не может быть хуже. И сколько у меня есть времени на размышления?  
  
      - До конца трапезы, - пожал плечами Хейл после нескольких секунд раздумий и стал скользить взглядом по посетителям, предоставляя мальчишке время на раздумия. После чего Питер снова подозвал официанта, чтобы снова сделать заказ, решив, что он всё-таки проголодался.  
  
      Парень все же принялся за еду, стараясь тщательно пережевывать каждый кусочек.  
  
      - Допустим, я признаю тебя своим альфой? Но какая тебе в этом выгода? – Лиам никогда не любил окольных путей.  
  
      - Больше силы, - пожал плечами Хейл и, снова посмотрев на мальчишку, принялся за свой бифштекс с кровью и салат "Цезарь". - А у тебя появится возможность тоже стать гораздо сильнее, чем у МакКолла. Плюс отомстишь ему более красиво, чем оставаться омегой.  
  
      В словах Питера был смысл, но Данбар знал, что оборотень не так прост. Как говорят: дьявол кроется в деталях. Но какой оставался выбор? Лиам осушил свой бокал с вином и выпалил на одном дыхании:  
  
      - Я согласен, альфа.  
  
      - Тебе есть, где жить? - кивнул Хейл, словно знал, что исход разговора будет именно таким и сейчас оставалось лишь уточнить детали своеобразной "сделки". - Если нет, то можешь остановиться в моём доме. И не надо так на меня смотреть, Лиам, жить мы будем на разных этажах, что вместе с моей занятостью обеспечит тебе минимальный контакт со мной или кем-то из стаи при отсутствии затрат на проживание и коммунальные, на первое время, услуги.  
  
      Рациональность — одна из слабых сторон Лиама, но логичность предложения даёт надежду не загнуться до того, как он снова найдет себе работу. Стая чокнутого дядюшки Питера Хейла - это какая-никакая семья, которой иногда не хватает.  
  
      - Ну, уже есть, - на лице волчонка расцвела вызывающая улыбка.  
  
      - Тогда предлагаю поехать прямо сейчас, - вздохнул Питер, знаком попросив у официанта счёт. - Вещи перевезёшь, когда тебе удобно.  
  


***

  
  
      Данбар не удивился электронному коду на двери, хмыкнул на мебель в стиле хай-тек.  
  
      - Обстановочка впечатляет, пафосненько и со вкусом, - Лиам наступил на задник кроссовка и начал снимать обувь.  
  
      - Вообще-то, это всё просто удобно, - фыркнул Хейл, не вдаваясь в подробности и, включив кофемашину, поднялся к себе на второй этаж, чтобы переодеться.  
  
      Когда Питер ушел, Данбар еще раз рассмотрел гостиную: сизые, как осенний туман, стены и потолок с голубой подсветкой, черный кожаный диван и такие же два кресла с белыми подушками, журнальный столик с хромированными ножками и белой гладкой поверхностью, окно на всю стену. Кухню отделяла барная стойка, тоже белая с черной полированной поверхностью. На стеклянных полочках стояли крепкие напитки. На стойке лежала Philadelphia Daily News, на обложке красовалось фото бейсболиста. Парень подошел к огромному окну и закусил губу. Лиам подумал, что он в своих серых джинсах и футболке с эмблемой Smiley's Café улыбающимся солнышком сюда не вписывается. Из размышлений парня вывел альфа, который подошел со спины.  
  
      - Ты бы выбрал себе спальню, - ровно произнёс Питер, наливая себе кофе и подумывая о предстоящем разговоре, что стоило бы ему, Альфе, пометить мальчишку сегодня. Вот только Хейл знал, что этот ребёнок такой же эмоционально нестабильный, как и МакКолл, что означает весьма нестандартную реакцию на единственный возможный из всех существующих вариант окончательного присвоения Лиаму статуса его беты.  
  
      - Как-то не успел, - Данбар потер шею и вздохнул.  
  
      - А где все? – в квартире кроме запаха Питера и кофе, почти не ощущалось присутствия запаха стаи.  
  
      - Решили отметить окончание учебного года поездкой куда-то к океану, - нахмурился Хейл, пытаясь вспомнить, про какой именно городок с таким энтузиазмом щебетала Кристин: - Уехали три дня назад и вернутся только через месяц. Кстати, я должен буду тебя пометить, как своего... бету и сделать это в ближайшее время.  
  
      - Это еще что? Какие-то волчьи заморочки, типа пометить территорию, пописать на дерево? – Лиам подавился смешком, увидев серьезный взгляд альфы.  
  
      - Ага, вкупе со стайной охотой и волчьей оргией, - холодно ответил Питер, язвительно скривившись, и пододвинул к мальчишке вторую кружку с кофе. - На самом деле, мне нужно будет лишь укусить тебя.  
  
      Парень провел пальцами по кромке чашки кофе задумчиво. Перспектива быть укушенным Питером пугала до дрожи в коленках. Укус в шкале ценностей Лиама Данбара равнялся страстному поцелую. А целовался Лиам, только с любимыми. Наверное, что-то во взгляде парня изменилось.  
  
      - Я буду максимально нежным, - пошло усмехнулся Питер и, понаблюдав за встревоженным мальчишкой несколько минут из-под полуопущенных век, подошёл ближе, чуть наклонив голову к плечу.  
  
      Данбар сцепил зубы и сощурил глаза, но не отшатнулся от мужчины. Его волк лишь заинтересовано впервые поднял голову и принюхался.  
  
      - Звучит очень заманчиво, но не объясняет ничего. Без этого не обойтись?  
  
      - Знаешь, когда Альфа обращает обычного человека, в организме обращённого, при условии, что он выжил, как ты, проходят некоторые химические изменения, из-за которых впоследствии можно узнать, что определённый оборотень - чей-то бета, даже не принюхиваясь к запахам. Что-то вроде инстинктов, - менторским голосом протянул Хейл, жестом пригласив мальчишку в гостиную и прихватив кофейник и тарелку с булочками с корицей. - Это я к тому, что у метки, о которой я говорил, принцип тот же.  
  
      - Окей, - Лиам шумно вдохнул, его кадык дернулся, - кусай.  
  
      Это как с уколом. Данбар помнил, что в детстве он до зубного скрежета боялся уколов. Его пугала не сама обстановка белой палаты и белого халата врача вместе с розовой формой медсестры, а именно иголка, которая была острой и тонкой, как жало осы. Но, когда укол был сделан, страх проходил.  
  
      - Не сейчас. Потому что ты слишком напуган, - рассмеялся Хейл, доливая Лиаму кофе и пододвигая к нему булочки. - Так что постарайся расслабиться, если хочешь закончить это всё как можно скорее.  
  
      - Тебе легко говорить, не тебя будут кусать, а ты, - Данбар ткнул откушенной булочкой в волка, - ты раньше делал что-то подобное?  
  
      - Ну, я обратил в своё время Скотта, - хмыкнул Питер и пошло улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову к плечу. - Но ведь тебя не только укус беспокоит.  
  
      - Меня беспокоишь ты? Мало верится в это Qui pro Quo мне жизнь, а тебе больше силы. Есть же что-то еще, - Лиам закусил губу и зарылся пальцами левой руки в свои волосы. Волчонок прямо посмотрел на альфу.  
  
      - Ну, считай, что бонусом мне будет маленькая личная подлость Святому МакКоллу и моральное удовлетворение от понимания, как Скотти среагирует на твоё присоединение ко мне, - пожал плечами старший оборотень и расслабленно откинулся на диване, предоставляя Лиаму возможность переварить услышанное и принять окончательное решение.  
  
      Парень прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.  
  
      - Окей, мне нужно выбрать себе комнату. Показывай, - Данбар легко вскочил с кресла и улыбнулся.  
  
      - Дальше по коридору, - кивнул Питер в нужном направлении и поднялся следом за волчонком, рассудив, что проще будет показать, чтобы Данбар не заблудился и не зашёл в уже занятую кем-то из стаи.  
  
      Лиам открыл двери, на которые указал Питер. Зашел и сразу же плюхнулся на кровать.  
  
      - Мне бы интернет? Завтра тест по гистологии, если провалю — лишусь стипендии, - парень помахал телефоном в воздухе.  
  
      - В доме вай-фай, - кивнул Хейл и замер в дверях, прислонившись плечом к дверной раме. - Пароль получишь чуть позже.  
  
      Подождав пару мгновений, Питер всё-таки подошёл к мальчишке и инстинктивно взял того за руку:  
  
      - Я сделаю всё быстро, главное не напрягайся.  
  
      - Окей, - парень закусил губу и оттянул ворот футболки, - кусай.  
  
      Лиам прикрыл глаза и постарался не думать об укусе.  
  
      - Посмотри на меня, - прошептал Питер, наклонившись к лицу волчонка и окрасив радужку в кроваво-алый, но так и не отпустив руку.  
  
      Ресницы парня дрогнули, он открыл глаза, его радужка отливала золотом. От альфы пахло кофе, его рука была горячей. Лиам постарался сглотнуть, потому что в горле моментально пересохло. Сердце прыгало в груди напуганным зайцем.  
  
      - Вот так лучше, - усмехнулся Питер и ласково провёл подушечками пальцев по шее парня, после чего по-животному ткнулся носом, чувствуя, как Лиам немного расслабился.  
  
      Внутри парня все начинало предательски подрагивать и не от страха вовсе.  
Кто-то однажды сказал: если ты не хочешь возбуждаться, нужно думать о мертвых кроликах. "Тушки мертвых полусгнивших кроликов ни черта не помогали" – подумал волчонок.  
  
      - Твоё теперешнее состояние, конечно, лучше панического ужаса передо мной, - прошептал Хейл, тихо посмеиваясь, и легко сжал шею Лиама чуть ниже кадыка, - но тоже безумно отвлекает.  
  
      Дав парню возможность судорожно выдохнуть после своих слов, что позволило ему окончательно расслабится, Питер чуть сильнее сжал его горло, но недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть доступ кислорода к лёгким, и выпустил клыки, тут же вонзаясь в немного оголённое плечо Лиама.  
  
      Лиам вспомнил, как сломал руку, нет это было побольнее, чем сломать руку. Свободной рукой парень вцепился в плечи оборотня и прогнулся дугой, трансформируясь. Хотелось выть на луну, хотя в окна спальни заглядывал лишь рогатый молодой месяц.  
  
      - Вот и всё, - хмыкнул Питер, отстранившись через пару мгновений, и вытер струйку крови из уголка рта, после чего упёрся когтями в грудь юноши и низко зарычал, возвращая ему человеческий облик.  
  
      Лиам подчинился, удивлённо заморгав.  
  
      - Это чертовски больно, - первое, что пришло в голову, сказал волчонок.  
  
      - Ну, я прирождённый лжец, - протянул Хейл с самым невинным выражением лица, лукаво при этом улыбаясь на всё ещё сильное возбуждение своего нового беты. - Но главное, что сделано правильно.  
  
      Лиам тяжело дышал, будто пробежал километровый кросс.  
  
      - Ммм, охотно верю, - Лиам облизал сухие губы, - может, ты с меня слезешь?  
  
      - Пиздецки неудобно, - добавил красноречиво, опустив взгляд вниз.  
  
      - Попрошу не выражаться в моём доме, - холодно бросил Питер, вновь отойдя к дверям.  
  
      - Окей, чувак, - волчонок сел на кровати. Лиам неспешно дотронулся до укуса, сосредоточенно, провел пальцами по неровным краям раны. Боль отпускала постепенно, а присутствие альфы успокаивало.  
  
      - Тебе бы сейчас поспать немного, - бросил Питер, надеясь, что фраза прозвучала достаточно равнодушно, учитывая нарастающую тревогу, словно за день до полнолуния  
  
      Парень удивленно уставился на мужчину.  
  
      - Серьезно, ты сейчас уйдёшь, альфа? - в голосе волчонка смешалась обида и обвинение.  
  
      - Так, а вот это уже интересно, - ехидно протянул Хейл, заменяя этим ехидством всё нарастающее чувство тревоги, и прислонился плечом к дверной раме, снова повернувшись лицом к Лиаму. - Что тебя не устраивает на этот раз?  
  
      - Меня все устраивает, я думал, после укуса обычно альфа должен. Ну, я не знаю... остаться, типа, объяснить, - пожав плечами, Лиам досадливо моргнул.  
  
      - Это, конечно, лучше, чем быть связанным в ванной, - пробубнил парень, вспоминая инцидент со Скоттом.  
  
      - И что конкретно тебе объяснить? - выгнул бровь Питер, инстинктивно сделав несколько шагов к бете, и скрестил руки на груди. - Ощущение принадлежности стае и своему Альфе тебе знакомо, свою ярость ты вполне умеешь держать под контролем.  
  
      Наклонившись неприлично близко к Лиаму, старший оборотень пошло усмехнулся вновь всколыхнувшемуся возбуждению подростка и медленно, словно смакуя каждое слово, добавил:  
  
      - Так что же именно тебе объяснить, мальчик?  
  
      - Почему я тебя хочу? – волчонок облизнул пересохшие губы и сжал кулаки; руки чесались зацепиться за плечи альфы. Лиам отодвинулся.  
  
      - Я уже говорил о том, что сейчас на твой организм на химическом уровне влияет укус Альфы, заставляя твоего волка признать меня своим вожаком? - Ехидство в голосе Питера никуда не делось, даже создавалось впечатление, что Хейл как-то немного извращённо наслаждался метаниями подростка, когда упёрся ладонями в матрац по обе стороны от Лиама, перекрывая ему пути к отступлению.  
  
      - То есть. Я сейчас что-то типа течной сучки? – Данбар судорожно выдохнул, от близости альфы его вело. Запах шибал по всем рецепторам, его волку хотелось приластиться, ткнуться носом в шею своему альфе.  
  
      - Не совсем, - хрипло бросил Питер, лаская взглядом лицо Данбара. - Сейчас твой волк под воздействием устанавливающейся связи хочет просто быть ближе ко мне, как Альфе, который заявил на него права. Но поскольку воздействие происходит на весь организм, то желания волка взаимодействуют с твоими желаниями, как человека. Улавливаешь?  
  
      Лиам удивлённо распахнул глаза, потом вспомнил сколько у него не было секса. Учеба, которая имела ему мозг каждый день, не засчитывалась. В целом результат был плачевный - шесть месяцев.  
  
      - Оху… - волчонок вовремя закрыл рот, потом открыл его, несколько раз проделав этот маневр.  
  
      - А ты не против? – Лиам спросил, а потом уже густо покраснел от осознания происходящего.  
  
      - То есть, твоя человеческая суть спокойно ляжет под мужчину, даже если интересуется девушками? - фыркнул Питер, смерив смущённого мальчишку насмешливым взглядом, и пару раз кашлянул, прочищая горло, чтобы не расхохотаться. - К тому же, эта лотерея может оказаться двусторонней. В смысле, ты ведь не знаешь точно, какой, свой или противоположный, пол предпочитаю я.  
  
      Наклонившись ещё ближе, Хейл пошло усмехнулся на мгновение и коротко по-животному лизнул губу Лиама. Дразнить парня оказалось куда более интересным занятием, чем он думал.  
  
      Данбар прикусил нижнюю губу, его радужку залило расплавленным золотом. Было не очень приятно так облажаться.  
  
      - Кажется… - неуверенно начал волчонок, - ты играешь за обе команды.  
  
      Желание прижаться к альфе, ощутив его близость никуда не ушло, поэтому Лиам аккуратно положил руки на плечи мужчины и когда его не оттолкнули, облегченно выдохнул.  
  
      - Знаешь, когда я обратил других, - мягко начал Питер, хотя насмешливость никуда не делась из его взгляда, когда он чуть сжал подбородок мальчишки так, чтобы надавить пальцем на его нижнюю губу, - их желания ограничивались одним - просто быть рядом с вожаком. Даже в последующие полнолуния. Так что, можно сделать вывод, что что-то не так либо со мной, либо с МакКоллом, раз ты реагируешь на меня... несколько иначе.  
  
      Закончив монолог, Хейл тут же настойчиво поцеловал Лиама, тем самым забирая у него возможность выплеснуть поток возмущения.  
  
      Парень раскрыл рот пошире, позволяя Питеру хозяйничать в нем языком. Сжал плечи альфы и ответил на поцелуй, стремясь перехватить инициативу. Воздух заканчивался, Лиам отстранился с трудом, тяжело дыша. В голове была звонкая пустота, слова разбегались напуганными зайцами.  
  
      - Только не говори, что ты до сих пор девственник, - умоляюще протянул Альфа, немного напрягаясь, будто Лиам подтвердит его опасения.  
  
      - Эксперименты в колледже, - нервно засмеялся волчонок и добавил, – просто у меня секса не было шесть месяцев, вот.  
  
      - И именно поэтому ты сейчас боишься до дрожи в коленях, - фыркнул Хейл и несколько раз качнул головой, чтоб не расхохотаться.  
  
      - Я не боюсь, - парень выдвинул подбородок вперед и в подтверждение своих слов ухватил альфу за загривок, впечатал жесткий поцелуй ему в губы.  
  
      - Знаешь, когда ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок, - не удержался от колкости Альфа, снимая футболку себя, а после и с Лиама, - я чувствую себя педофилом со стажем.  
  
      - Я веду себя адекватно ситуации, потому что-то мне подсказывает, что в сексе ты, как и я, предпочитаешь активную роль, - прорычал парень, а потом откинулся на кровать, снимая с себя штаны, заворожено наблюдая за чёткими, выверенными движениями мужчины.  
  
      Более медленно и изящно избавившись от джинс, под которыми не оказалось нижнего белья, словно старший оборотень не заморачивался по этому поводу от слова «совсем», Хейл в два коротких шага оказался рядом с Лиамом и плавным движением снова навис над ним, заставляя его немного нервно дёрнуться и лечь на спину. После чего напоказ легко, лаская, провёл когтями от ключиц парня к паху и чуть надавил подушечками пальцев, на мгновение прихватив губами мочку уха.  
  
      - В данной ситуации, в пассивной роли я смотрелся бы крайне иронично, - ответил, наконец, Питер, коротко скользнув пальцами по мошонке к анусу, а после довольно грубо сжал ягодицы, вспомнив, что смазка закончилась ещё неделю назад, и теперь придётся лишь уповать на регенерацию и чуть больше времени потратить на подготовку мальчишки. - В лучшем случае.  
  
      Лиам приподнял бедра, вжимаясь пахом в пах мужчины.  
  
      - Я люблю иронию, - парень выдохнул и сжал плечи Питера, кусая его за подбородок.  
  
      - А на меня иногда накатывает желание заниматься благотворительностью, - хрипло рассмеялся Хейл и неприлично медленно и влажно провёл языком по месту укуса. - Например, открывать партнёру новые грани удовольствия.  
  
      - Ухм, - промычал парень, упираясь головой в постель и открывая беззащитную шею. Огладил плечи мужчины и спустил руки вниз к его ягодицам, сжимая их.  
  
      - Предпримешь ещё одну попытку стать активом, - мягко прорычал Питер и, сжав одной рукой запястья парнишки над его головой, аккуратным движением избавил Данбара от трусов, - и я посажу тебя на цепь до утра.  
  
      - Заманчиво, но откажусь, пожалуй, - волчонок развел ноги и прогнулся в пояснице, насмешливо взглянув на Альфу из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
  
      - По-моему, раньше ты не был таким болтливым, - язвительно протянул Хейл, словно самому себе, прежде, чем довольно грубо перевернуть бету на живот и поставить в коленно-локтевую позу. - А сейчас расслабься.  
  
      И Лиам постарался расслабиться, кровь прилила к лицу, он опустил голову. Парень открыл рот в намерении набрать как можно больше воздуха, подавившись, когда почувствовал сзади прикосновение к своему анусу мокрых пальцев. Рыкнул, получив успокаивающий шлепок по ягодице. Ощущения внутри были противоречивые: волк внутри был в восторге от происходящего, в то время, как человек охеревал от ситуации в целом.  
  
      - Ты бы побольше доверял своему волку и его инстинктам, пока он не взбунтовался, - хрипло выдохнул Питер, проникая уже две фаланги, и уткнулся носом между лопаток, коротко поцеловав влажную от пота спину  
  
      Лиам зажмурился от остроты ощущений, поцелуй был подобен электрическому разряду.  
  
      - Я ему доверяю, - в подтверждение своих слов, волчонок прогнул спину, подставляясь. Это было сделать не трудно, колени и так разъезжались в разные стороны, в голове шумело от бешеного тока крови.  
  
      - Следовательно, именно поэтому тебя сейчас терзают противоречия? - низко прорычал Хейл в плечо мальчишки и медленно вошёл в него, мягко поглаживая по бедру, чтобы отвлечь от неприятных ощущений и забрать в случае чего боль. Хоть быть осторожным становилось всё сложнее: Лиам был до невозможности узок и всё больше пах сводящим с ума волка Питера возбуждением.  
  
      Действительность растекалась мутными дождевыми потеками перед глазами Лиама. Ощущение наполненности сначала были непривычными. Дыхание Питера горячими восковыми каплями застывало на и без того разгоряченной коже. Слова, которые волчонок хотел сказать, превратились в рык, когда Хейл начал двигаться у него внутри.  
  
      Инстинктивно прикусив Лиаму клыками холку на пару мгновений, Хейл чуть сжал горло парня, заставляя его тем самым выпрямиться, и скользнул второй рукой к его члену, с глухим ответным рычанием то до крови прикусывая плечо, то пошло слизывая выступившие алые капли языком.  
  
      Укус вызвал маленький микро-инфаркт: сердце парня замерло на несколько долгих секунд. Радужку будто наполнили яблочным соком цвета янтаря. Волчонок вспорол постель когтями, принимая более удобную устойчивую позицию, подстраиваясь под ритм альфы.  
  
      С трудом сдерживаясь от полного обращения, Питер крепко сжал плечо Данбара, неглубоко впиваясь в него когтями, и ускорил темп, то сжимая член мальчишки у основания и легко массируя мошонку, то снова надрачивая, задевая при этом чувствительную головку, собирая большим пальцем сочащуюся смазку.  
  
      Лиаму казалось, что его разорвет. Все чувства обострились, как в первый раз, всего было слишком много. Мир наваливался на него: лавандовый кондиционер для белья, пряный и чуть солоноватый запах секса, сандалово-горький запах альфы, громкий ток крови, проходящий по артериях, прикосновения, которые ощущались каждой клеточкой, каждым дюймом кожи, подсыхающие дорожки крови, скользящие вниз капли пота к пояснице.  
  
      - Ещё-ещё-ещё! - захлебывался словами волчонок.  
  
      - Тише, малыш, - глухо прорычал Хейл, резким, довольно грубым движением перевернув бету на спину, и, легко прикусив клыками подбородок Лиама, снова вошёл в него слитным движением, снова набирая темп и буквально по-животному втрахивая мальчишку в кровать, одной рукой опять сцепив запястья Данбара над головой.  
  
      Лиам сжимал своими стройными ногами бедра Питера. Парень выгибался дугой, елозя по покалеченным простыням, пальцами хватал воздух. Глаза волчонка широко раскрылись и он протяжно завыл, кончив раньше альфы.  
  
      Питер сделал ещё несколько глубоких и резких толчков, и сильнее сжал бока беты, изливаясь в него с громким ответным рыком, снова окрасив радужку в кроваво-алый. После чего мягко, будто это был первый раз мальчишки, поцеловал Лиама, расслабленно устраиваясь рядом.  
  
      Парень провел рукой по своему животу, растирая сперму.  
  
      - Это было охуенно, а так всегда… - Лиам прикусил на мгновение губу и повернул голову к альфе, - с оборотнями? Ну, со своим видом?  
  
      - Если рассуждать логически, то да, - пошло усмехнулся Хейл и, потянушись, чтобы размять мышцы, плавными движениями поднялся с кровати, начиная собирать свои вещи. - Мы же обычно сдерживаемся с людьми, особенно, чтобы нас не раскрыли. А ещё нужно учитывать долгое отсутствие в твоей жизни секса. Что само по себе пытка для твоего волка  
  
      - Круто, - Данбар встал с кровати, вытерся простынёй. Парень пожал плечами на неодобрительный взгляд Питера. - У тебя есть минералка? - спросил Лиам, уже одеваясь.  
  
      - Есть, но предпочитаю кофе в любых его вариациях, - хмыкнул Питер, замирая в дверях в ожидании парнишки. - Может, останешься сегодня здесь? В смысле, за вещами ты и на днях съездишь.  
  
      - Да, - Лиам кивнул и пошел следом за альфой.  
  
      Волчонок сидел на стуле и смотрел, как Хейл собственноручно делает кофе, из-за чего кухня уже не казалась такой пафосной и холодной.  
  
      - Слушай, ты сможешь отвести меня в колледж завтра? – парень скрывая волнение и чтоб занять руки начал передвигать стоявшие на столе предметы.  
  
      - Без проблем, - кивнул Хейл и, поставив две кружки с кофе "Медовый раф", осторожно накрыл руки мальчишки своими. - Что случилось?  
  
      - Ааа, - Лиам удивленно вскинул брови, - странное ощущение тут, - парень дотронулся до виска, - будто все застыло в статике и ты наконец понимаешь, что ты часть чего-то, часть стаи. Я почти забыл, как это...  
  
      - Разве это так плохо? - чуть качнул головой Питер, жестом пригласив мальчишку в зал.  
  
      - Это непривычно, - пожал плечами парень, когда они пришли в зал, - я же два года обходился без альфы. Да и с семьей общался только по скайпу. А стая — это же больше, чем семья.  
  
      Лиам допил кофе и кинул взгляд на часы в зале:  
  
      - Блять, уже два ночи! Тест по гистологии, я его завалю, - простонал, зарывшись лицом в руки.  
  
      - Я могу помочь с этой проблемой, - бросил Хейл, стараясь выглядеть максимально безразличным, словно просто оказывал мальчишке ничего не значащую услугу. - Просто я в своё время обзавёлся связями в паре университетов по стране.  
  
      - Окей, - улыбнулся Лиам утвердительно, увидев в глазах участие. Это была не та искренность и вера, с которой смотрел Скотт, но в глазах была твердая уверенность, которая иногда необходима, как и глоток кофе с утра.  
  
      - Тогда тебе стоит пойти сейчас просто поспать, - немного смягчился Питер и, по-отечески поцеловав бету в висок, незаметно добавил в его кофе несколько капель настойки, которую приготовила Советник стаи, чтобы её подопечные могли отдохнуть и исцеляться быстрее во сне, когда её самой нет в городе. И только после этого решился уйти в свой кабинет, позволив себе на мгновение обернуться на Лиама, залюбовавшись ставшими немного более мужественными чертами лица, и глубоко вздохнул витающий в воздухе пряный аромат кофе и специй. Он определённо ознаменует новое начало не только для всей стаи, но для самого Питера Хейла. Учитывая, что сегодня у этого мальчишки хватило сил сломать то ледяное безумие, которое Питер возводил все последние годы с момента пожара. Пожалуй, что бы ни случилось в ближайшем или дальнем будущем мужчины, Хейл запомнит эту ночь с ароматом кофе и привкусом надежды, что и у него может быть что-то светлое очень надолго.


End file.
